Saved and Enslaved by Draco
by hotpinkheels
Summary: Ginny gets kidnapped by Lucius. Draco ends up freeing her but because of circumstances, she stays with Draco and Blaise for the summer. Ginny's 6th year. Draco's 7th. BZGW DMGW
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic and its not very good but if you could review and give constructive criticism that would be great! Thx. I hope you like it. Oh if you didn't know, its going to be a Draco/Ginny fic. And anything in _italics_ means that that is the people's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine.

Ginny Weasley, a gorgeous girl with flaming red hair and vibrant green eyes, was having the most boring summer of her life. She had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, due to lack of studying and the over abundance of boys, had only managed to achieve 3 O.W.L.'s. Now, because of that, she was, in her parents words 'confined to the house to improve the knowledge she had already retained in certain subjects. In other words she was grounded. Grounded for the entire summer.

She sighed as she saw her brothers playing an exciting game of quidditch. She wished she could. She would even give anything to degnome the garden. At that thought she knew she was getting desperate. And to top it all off, it was only the second day of summer vacation.

_I wish that something exciting would happen to me_. In the back of her head she heard a little voice saying 'Be careful what you wish for. It might just come true.' She shook her head and laughed, "What could be wrong with a little excitement?"

Just at that moment a loud CRACK!!! Echoed through the room and Lucius Malfoy appeared towering over her, grinning like a madman. Then with a hint of sarcasm Lucius said, "'Ello poppet!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy sighed, he was bored out of his mind. His best friend was coming over to spend the summer at his house –but not for another week. His father, he had heard, escaped from Azkaban today but that didn't lift his spirits. His dad expected Draco to be like him, to become a death eater and to worship the Dark Lord. Of course Draco didn't want to, sure he liked teasing Granger about being a mudblood, but that was just because he got a kick out of it, not because he hated muggles and muggleborns. Granger was the only muggleborns he teased, she was so annoyingly smart. Didn't she have a life?

Then of course if his father forced him to get the dark mark he would have to kill tons of innocent people. It would be horrible. But if he refused outright, his father would 'Crutio' him without a second thought and probably kill him as well. He sighed, _Life is tough._

A/N: yeah, I know it was from PotC but I thought it would be funny to put it in. As you know, this is my first fic so please be honest and tell me what you think. Remember tell me what I have to fix. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing!!! I made this chapter longer and I'm extremely proud of myself! If it doesn't make sense I'm sorry but both chapters have been written while I'm sick with the flu.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genius. I am not. Therefore, I obviously didn't write the Harry Potter books and don't own anything from any of them. That's kind of obvious.

Chapter 2

Ginny streaked her hand to her left pocket and realized with a start, she had gotten lazy and left her wand on her dusty bedside table. Just as she was about to make a sudden dash for it, Lucius gave her a cold smirk and shouted, "Accio wand!"

Ginny then, trying to hide her fear used her Gryffindor bravery. She looked into his cold, gray eyes with an equally frosty glare. "May I help you with anything, Malfoy?" she spat.

"Actually," he replied, the smile never leaving his face, "I think I can handle this one myself." Muttering a spell and giving her a wink, the tall gray eyed man had Ginny knocked out in seconds.

Lying on his green and silver, king sized bed, Draco, thinking he was home alone, gave a startled yelp as he heard shouting from the dungeons. Cautiously he picked up his wand, grabbed his floo powder while walking into his beautifully carved fireplace and yelled, "Main floor!" He was extremely glad that his house had a fireplace on every floor except the dungeons, as it would have taken him quite some time to walk or run from his room on the seventh floor, to the dungeons. Holding his polished wand out in front of him, Draco carefully walked down the cold stone steps that led to the dungeons, shadows from the lit torches looming over him.

Draco stiffened noticeably about halfway down as he heard his fathers voice ring out. "Tell me!" _Tell him what?_ Draco wondered, _and who is he yelling at?_

A moment later Draco, could barely make out a girl's weak voice, quivering with fear, "No." Draco vaguely recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it. He quickly sprinted up the stairs and flooed himself to his grand room. His father would punish him if he overheard anything that he shouldn't have. Draco knew that he shouldn't have heard that.

Ginny awoke to find herself in a dark, damp cell. She shivered slightly as it was freezing. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found that she was not the only one in the tiny cell. There was another person but she could only see their silhouette.

"Where are we?" she asked, while sitting up. Her head was throbbing painfully. _Probably from when I blacked out. I must have hit the floor._ Ginny looked up to where the figure was standing, waiting expectantly.

The figure moved slightly and said, "Lumos." Ginny closed her eyes for a second as the sudden flash of light hit her vibrant eyes. When she opened them, Lucius sneered down at her, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Ginny, horrified with whom she was with and where she was, didn't even notice that a large bat flew right in front of her; it's wings slightly grazing her nose. Lucius taking the opportunity, pointed his wand at her forehead. When she finally came back to her senses, she remembered too late that she had left her wand by her bed and now Lucius had it. She cursed silently, but on the outside remained calm.

"Do you want something Malfoy, wait, would you rather be on first name bases, Lucius?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucius ignored the latter part of her question and replied, "Why yes, I would like something. I would like you to tell me about your parents' little rebellious club against the Dark Lord- The one that Dumbledore's running.

The redhead gulped, wishing that he hadn't said that, and that this was all just a dream. _What should I do? Obviously I can't tell him the truth but if I say no-_" Her train of thought was cut off by Lucius' voice, "Not going to say anything? Maybe this will give you a little incentive, CRUCIO!"

Ginny screamed in agony, falling to the floor again. This unforgivable was worse than she had ever imagined. She wished she would just die instead of living in pain for another second. The pain stopped coming suddenly but there was still a sharp throb hitting her over and over. Ginny's hair covered her face as she sobbed silently.

The blond man kicked her and shouted, "Tell me!"

The stubbornness that Ginny had always possessed kicked in. While having trouble speaking she took a moment to gain control of herself and fearfully whispered, "No."

Lucius was taken aback for a moment before he regained his composure. As he exited the cell and magically locked the door so that no simple 'Alohamora' would work even if she had a wand, he made his voice dangerously low. "Then your life will be hell.

So that was it. What did you think? Review please and tell me. Constructive criticism, because I want to know how to improve my writing skills! Thanks. And if you still haven't figured it out the pairing is D/G.

OK thankyou to:

LunarianPrincess- thx for being my first reviewer and I thought it was funny too.

Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans- I hope you liked this chapter as well

kiss-of-cuteness- thx for the criticism, i noticed the crucio thing after i posted the chapter and was too lazy to change it. The gorgeous girl was actually an inside joke, but unless you are Natalia, Natatalie or Alana (some of my friends)

RREEVVIIEEWW plz


	3. chapter 3

Hey everyone! thanks for reviewing! I luv reviews, they make me happy! :D But here is chapter 3 and it has some information incase you are wondering about anything. Sorry if it doesn't totally make sense but I think it does. nut anyways here goes... Oh next chapter some stuff will actually happen

Chapter 3

Ginny stayed in the cramped cell without food or water for another few days. While she was there, she carefully studied the dungeons looking for an escape route. But, she soon discovered to her own dismay, there was none. First off, there was not a single window in the whole dungeon. The only light that the petite girl had was that of the torches, flickering on and off along the walls. The walls were solid granite, blocks of it packed and entwined tightly and intricately together. There was no way possible that she could budge any of them. The ceiling was extremely high and made her fell inferior, as though that because she was so small she was nothing. The floor of the cell was made of some kind of tremendously hard stone; she couldn't make out what because of the amount of dust sweeping over the floor and the under efficient lighting.

Feeling weak and exhausted, Ginny lay herself down wishing that Ron or even her longtime forgotten crush; Harry would save her from this horrible place. She was about to go to sleep when she reminded herself that she had to stay awake incase Lucius came back and id something to her unknowingly. 'Just keep looking for an escape, feel the floor and walls lest there is a trap door.' She advised herself.

After closely examining her cell and the whole dungeon an extravagant number of times, the redhead closed her eyes and in frustration gave a loud and exhausting yell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco had finished playing detective and ran upstairs, he started writing a letter to his mother. He had always preferred his mother over his father. **She **had always loved him. **He **hadn't. But because of a major sale in Paris, Narcissa had left Draco with his father, though she hadn't known Lucius would be there.

'_Well at least Blaise will be over in a while.'_ Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind and a loud bang; his dad had just blown the door off of its hinges.

Lucius surveyed his son carefully, circling him as though he was to become his father's prey. Draco tried not to show his fear, but he failed miserably. "Malfoys never show their emotions," Lucius said ruthlessly before sending a painful Cruciatus curse his way. Draco bit his lip, he was not going to show Lucius that he had gotten to him. He then closed his eyes and tried to squelch the pain that was bursting through him.

When the pain subsided, Draco raised his head, not quite looking his father in the eye. He said with more than a hint of sarcasm, "Welcome home."

Lucius sneered at him and said, "Where is your mother?"

Draco, mustering all the courage he could manage, angrily shot back, "You mean your wife, that you think lowly of because she cares for me?"

"Hmmmm… Yes, that's the one," Lucius replied looking rather bored.

Draco gave him an infuriating glare and screamed, "Why, I'm going to-" He then remembered that he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school and his voice faltered. 'Wait, I'm going into seventh year! I'm of age!' he thought excitedly. "I'm going to 'crucio' you until you die, just so you know what it feels like!"

Lucius chuckled maliciously and with a swish of his wand, he dissaparated. Draco threw himself onto the bed and punched his pillow. 'Why did he have to escape from Azkaban? Why?'

A couple days later, there had been no sign of Lucius. The Ministry of Magic had been searching endlessly fro him and the reporters for the Daily Prophet had been having a field day, but they still had no clue where he had dissaparated to. He could be in Australia for goodness sakes!

'Well, I wont dwell on this forever, I'll think about something fun. Blaise will be over in a week, which will be enjoyable

All of a sudden Draco heard a faint but audible yell. He thought that it must have been from the dungeons. He suddenly understood that the girl must still have been there. He jumped up and sprinted to the beautifully gilded hearth. When the blond boy stumbled out of the fireplace on the main floor, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket, reminding himself of what had happened just a few days earlier. This time though, he did not slowly and shiftily sneak down the stairs, he ran as fast as he could.

There, lying in the smallest cell, which now, due to urine smelled disgusting- was Ginny Weasley. She looked terribly weak and Draco ran over to help her. He then grasped the concept that she was a Weasley and pondered what to do for a few minutes.

A/N: ok, kinda short as always but I'm sorry. Stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter (finally)!! So I'm excited!

Thanks for any reviewers!!1

Toes of the Tickled Kind- thx! im glad you think that it could be good and i hope it ends up being good. I know it's short nut I'm having trouble writing long chapterd.

LunarianPrincess- I read your story Happy Christmas I think it's called and i'm glad that you ship ginny/draco or this story would suck! Oh your story is really good. Tell me what you think of this chapter please.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! THx


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

Sorry about the delay… I will post the next chapter soon and it will be long! (Well long for me) But just incase you thought I ditched the story or anything.

Oh, I was wondering if anyone could be my beta. If you can, can you email me or just post it in a review and put your email? That would be awesome. Thanks, and sorry again for the delay.

Luv,

Georgia


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Hey everyone... sorry soo much for like not updating. I've been really busy butthat's like no excuse. I've actually had this chapter written for over 3 weeks but I was too lazy to type it. This chapter is really long for me and tomorrow I'll have an ever longer one posted. I just wanted to post this now to get it off my chest. Thanks for all reviewers and I'll say all my proper thankyous tomorrow. Hope you like it. Next chapter Blaise, Draco's best friend comes and its gonna be fun.

Leaning against the dungeon wall, Draco started to think, 'Oh great! What do I do? If I save her then my reputation will be ruined. But I can't just let her die!' Draco continued pondering these thoughts for a while then suddenly gave his trademark smirk. 'I'll save her but work it my way! She'll be indebt to me.' With that decided, the blond boy kneeled down and placed his hands on a particular two of the cobblestones. His father had shown him how to open the cells incase he wanted to amuse himself and torture some Muggles. Standing up and walking to the filthy cell, Draco swooped down and picked up the unconscious female.

When Draco reached his bedroom, he gently lowered Ginny onto his bed. Not knowing any healing spells, Draco silently started cleaning her bloodied wounds by hand. Nearing the end of her cuts and bruises, Draco stopped and looked at the petite girl. 'I can't believe that I'm helping a Weasley. A very pretty Weasley, mind you. But a Weasley! I must be going soft.' He shook his head in mock shame.

It was at this moment, Ginny's eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again. "Weasley? Weasley, wakeup! Weasley!" Draco uselessly tried to wake the sleeping beauty. "Ginny?" Draco whispered in her ear. That was enough, her eyes opened then closed, then opened again.

"Malfoy? What did you just-? Where am I? Did you help me?" The last thought was too much for her. Draco Malfoy possibly helping her? She fainted.

"Girls," Draco muttered quite audibly. Pulling the covers over her, Draco pulled his chair up to the bed and waited. And waited. Hours later, Draco was starting to grow weary. Ginny woke up just as he started to nod off.

"Malf- Draco?"

"Did you want something Weaslette?" He tried to accompany his words with a sneer but it wouldn't come.

"Well Malfoy, where am I?" Ginny tried to show that she wasn't taken aback by his words.

"In my bedroom," he snapped, then after a moment, "And you owe me big for saving you."

"Saving me? You practically kidnapped me!"

"That was Lucius, I am nothing like him. Remember that," he responded harshly.

"Well then, thank you," Ginny said sincerely.

"You can't go home right now. If you do, my father will kidnap you again. Until Hogwarts, we will have to hide you in the most unlikely place possible. The place that he wants you to be. Malfoy Manor." Draco said all of this hesitantly, not wanting to be the one to break the bad news to the girl.

Ginny shrunk back in horror. "St- stay her?"

"Well as this seems to be the Manor, I guess that would be correct," Malfoy replied, trying to make his voice sound casual. He was actually quite excited. "Would you like a tour?"

Not waiting for an answer, Draco grabbed her hand and started leading her away. On instinct, Ginny reacted quickly and pulled her hand away from his. Draco muttered a quick 'sorry' once it dawned on him what he had done. "Now you'll have to stay here on the twelfth floor because neither of my parents can apparate here. They'll have to floo and, due to the time it takes to clean themselves off, we'll have hid you. This is the only floor they can't apparate to. I have a feeling my father will come to the Manor every few days. He cannot see you. Don't worry; my floor is equipped with a bathroom, bedroom and den. I'll bring you up food, as we can't let the House Elves see you. Information might slip into my father's hands."

Ginny was in awe of Malfoy's house. When she had woken up, she had been too upset to take in her surroundings. Now she saw that her bedroom was gorgeous. It was green and silver. Green was her favourite colour, though no one knew because if they did she would be called a traitor. The bed was enormous, green with silver trim. The carpeting was plush and deep silver. From the ceiling hung a sparkling chandelier, much like the one in a Muggle play Hermione had taken her to see, The Phantom of the Opera. The walls were green with a light silver border. The whole room looked rather splendid.

Malfoy opened a door and Ginny was, once again amazed. It was a bathroom. It wasn't the size that left her speechless. The whole room was made of gold. Gold walls. Gold floor. Gold sink. It went on and on. Gold toilet. "Wow," she breathed.

"Amazed that one little tile on the floor is worth more than your whole house?" Malfoy shot at her. Immediately he regretted it. Ginny had looked happy while examining the room. Her smile had vanished. He acknowledged the fact that she must feel extremely uncomfortable and that his snide remarks weren't helping in the least. Then with much courage, "Truce?" Malfoy put out his hand.

Ginny smiled happily for the second time in which she had been kidnapped. "Truce, Malfoy." She shook his hand.

"I think that since you'll be here for another two months, we should be on first name basis. Ginny."

"I agree," the young girl paused for a moment, "Draco."

"Now that that's sorted let me show you the den. It isn't nearly as extravagant as the washroom. It's just a lot homier. You might be disappointed."

Being led through yet another door, Ginny decided that this was her favourite room of all. The room was a vibrant orange and posters of the Chudley Cannons were covering most of the wall space. Lighter orange couches lined the walls and there was a pool table in the center of the room. A window took up an entire wall and through it you could see a quidditch pitch.

"Two things. This rooms looks exactly like Ron's," Draco stared at her in disbelief, "and, YOU HAVE A QUIDDITCH PITCH?"

"Well yes but we're going to have trouble playing and watching out for my father. Wait a few days and I might be able to find out where he is and when he is coming back."

"Fine," Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, I forgot, you seriously need some new clothes to wear." Ginny looked down and saw that her clothes were torn, filthy and bloody. "Here, take a shower and I'll find something for now." Ginny obeyed without protesting. The warm water felt heavenly and after a good hour of washing, she wrapped a towel around herself and got out. Making sure that the towel was secure, Ginny opened the door to Malfoy's- no, Draco's room and found him on his bed reading.

Draco quickly looked her over and Ginny felt very vulnerable. He noticed this and started talking very quickly, "Oh, my mom left for Paris and seeing as she's very self-conscious, she brought all her clothes with her. So you'll have to borrow some of mine." He handed her a large t-shirt, some shorts that would almost be pants on her and a pair of boxers. Ginny looked uncertainly at the boxers, then at Draco and managed a small 'thanks'.

"Look, my best friend Blaise Zabini is coming over for the summer in about three days. You know him, right?" Ginny nodded, everyone knew Blaise. He was one of the hottest guys in the school, second to Draco of course. Draco continued, "Anyways, his sister is about your size, I'll tell him to bring over some of her clothes."

"Wow, thanks a lot, now I have to go change." Ginny ran back into the washroom. 'Okay, this is weird. I am living in Mal- no, Draco's house, wearing his clothes and his boxers. Any of the girls at school would kill to be in my position and here I am complaining.'

Changing quickly, Ginny went to dry her soaking hair before realizing that she didn't have a wand. "Malf- Draco, do you know where Lucius would put a stolen wand? He took mine." Ginny asked, trying to remain calm.

Sorry to break the news, hin- I mean Ginny, but he keeps the wands he steals. Anything I can do for you?"

Ok, I know that this is a crappy ending but I'm 2 lazy to type right now so you'll get more tomorrow!!! Everyone better review cuz reviews make me happyand happy makes me write and writing makes me type and typing makes me post and postin ets me reviews which makes it start all over again... so if you didn't get my point, plz review


	6. chapter 5

Ok evry1 heres the continuation of the chapter… I finally typed it. Its really long (8 pages) I hope u like it… tell me what you think of Blaise plz

I don't own anything

("Anything I can do for you?")

"Yup, dry my hair."

"What's the magic word?" Draco joked.

"Umm… Nonaquatio?" she said the drying charm.

"Close enough," Draco whispered in her ear before performing the charm. "You look pretty tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

"Where?"

"Where? Oh, right. You can have my bed for the summer," Draco offered, "Unless you want to share the bed?"

"Get a life you perv!" Ginny yelled and threw a pillow at him. Pretty soon a full-fledged pillow fight was raging. Eventually Draco tripped on a pillow and pushed Ginny over, landing on top of her.

"We should do this more often," Draco whispered with a wink. Ginny kneed him where it hurts.

A few days later, after having tons of fun with him, Ginny asked the blond boy a question. "Draco, why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm nice to my friends," Draco replied without a hint of hesitation.

Ginny smiled, "Will I be your friend when Blaise comes over?"

"Of course."

"At Hogwarts?"

"You'll be my friend forever."

"That was so lame."

"Not my fault."

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. They were full of good-natured bickering and bantering. Then on the day before the school hottie Blaise came, Ginny heard the sound that she had been dreading, a definite 'CRACK!' She looked at Draco, her eyes full of fear, but also of trust in her newfound companion. "Here, hide in the closet. Quick, just incase." The redhead ran in, closed the door quietly and held her breath.

Draco was downstairs talking to his father, "So any new, important murders or plans I should know about?" The son of Lucius asked casually.

"No, no. I don't think so. Wait, there might be a young lady lying dead in the dungeons. But that would be terribly unfortunate, as I need information from her."

"Who?" Draco asked, sounding as if he had no idea.

"That little brat who we, me and the Dark Lord that is, used to open the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny Weasley." Lucius sneered in disgust at the thought of the young girl.

"She was Slytherin's heir?" Draco was shocked. Who would've thought?

"No you idiot! The Dark Lord was. He possessed her for the better part of her first year. Stupid Potter saved her just when she was about to be killed."

"How come I was never told?" Draco asked, he couldn't believe someone would do that to the poor girl. 'She's been through a lot with my wretched father. I'm surprised she'll even talk to anyone closely related to him. Especially me, I've mocked her nonstop for the last five years.'

Lucius interrupted his thoughts and answered Draco's original question. "You were never told because you were of no use to me. But do not worry of that now. Leave me, I need to see the girl. Dead or alive"

"I'll see you soon I'm sure," Draco responded stiffly. "I need to owl Blaise to make sure he's coming. When he reached his room, Draco closed his door and went over to the silver closet. Opening the door, he quickly let himself in before shutting it firmly. "He's just gone down to the dungeons to look for you.

Ginny whimpered. Draco took that as a cue. He placed his hands on the wall, both next to her delicate face and leaned down to kiss her. Right when their lips were about to meet, Ginny ducked under his arm and moved away, still staying in the enclosed space.

"I was trying to look over you," Draco muttered a feeble excuse.

"Oh yes, I too have a hobby of staring at walls," Ginny retorted sarcastically.

"Shh," Draco quieted her. He could here his father storming up the stairs. "I'll see you soon," he slipped quietly out of the closet and met his father on the hallway of his floor. "Is something wrong father?" Draco asked innocently.

"She's gone!" Lucius raged.

"Gone you idiot!" Lucius pushed Draco onto the floor. "Gone!"

"Well, I heard apparating yesterday," Draco reasoned, "But I thought it was you." In truth there had not been anyone apparating, but Draco had to save his Ginny- 'Not my Ginny, not yet.'

Lucius was seething, "I will find her if it's the last thing I do! Expect me back tomorrow at the latest." CRACK!

Ginny had heard all of this from the closet in the den. Lucius was rather loud. Stifling a sob, she ran out of the den up to her- Draco's room before losing control. She just sat on the bed, clutching a pillow and cried. She didn't even notice when Draco entered the bedroom. He immediately saw her and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste and placing his chin in the crook of her neck. Slowly he rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Draco started to massage her tense muscles. When Ginny was a bit more relaxed and had cried herself to sleep, she dosed off. Draco himself was nervous, how could he hide a girl for two months when it was hard enough to hide her for two days? Pretty soon, Draco drifted off into a dreamless sleep with Ginny lying beside him.

Blaise Zabini found the two lying on Draco's bed and in his clothes the next morning. 'I wonder what I missed.' "Rise and shine lovebirds!" Blaise sung very cheerfully and very off tune. Draco jumped up. Ginny gave a moan, rolled over and resumed her sleep. Blaise gave a Draco-like smirk. "So this is how I'm welcomed. Only some stupid House Elves to greet me?"

Draco shrugged it off and gave Blaise a quick summary of what had happened to Ginny and why she was here.

"Ouch," Blaise sympathized.

"So, she'll be living in my 'floor' for the rest of the summer. And when you came in, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Damn! She's hot." Blaise exclaimed.

"Don't I know it? Oh, did you bring your sister's clothes?"

"A whole trunk full. Why did you need them? Is there something you need to tell me? Maybe a dark secret you've been hiding?"

"Haha, very funny," Draco replied sarcastically. "No, it's just that Ginny doesn't have any clothes and I've been lending her mine."

About ten minutes later, Ginny woke up. She surveyed the room quickly and saw the two hottest guys in school standing right in front of her. With his dark, shaggy brown hair, bright, blue eyes and lopsided grin, Ginny decided that Blaise looked as though he could be a lot of fun. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Blaise half joked.

"Hey," Ginny gave him a half smile before winking at him. She loved flirting with boys as long as they didn't take it too seriously. She knew Blaise wouldn't.

Draco saw the wink, 'She wants him and not me? I've known her longer!'

"Oh gorgeous, I brought you my sister's clothes. They might fit a bit better than those," he nodded towards the gigantic black t-shirt and oversized silver shorts that Ginny was wearing. "I also brought you a bathing suit incase you want to go swimming in Draco's pool."

"Draco! Why didn't you tell me you had a pool?" Ginny shrieked. She had always loved swimming. It, like flying made her feel free, like gravity didn't exist.

"Well," he glared at Blaise before continuing, "It's on the main floor. I didn't want to make you more miserable because you wouldn't be able to go swimming. My father. He said that he's coming today."

Ginny's face lost all colour at the mention of Lucius. Draco immediately went over to comfort the distraught girl. "Hey, don't worry. I've hidden you once, I'll hide you again."

Blaise then added, "Never fear when Draco's here. But seriously, for a girl as pretty as you, I'd risk your life- I mean mine." Ginny laughed at Blaise's jokes, she was glad that Draco had invited him over for the summer; he seemed to lighten the mood.

"Can I see your sister's clothes Blaise?" Ginny couldn't wait for some female attire.

"That depends on what you'll give me," Blaise teased, holding the big trunk of clothes over his head, just out of her reach.

To Draco's dismay, she questioned, "Would a kiss be fair payment?"

"I think the trunk weighs a little more," Blaise replied.

"Well then, how about I give you two a fashion show?" Ginny smirked as she saw both boys' faces light up. 'Poor guys, thinking they have a chance.'

Blaise came up with an idea, "I think that a kiss each and a fashion show would be about equal to a trunk of girl's clothes."

"Perfect," Draco agreed.

Ginny shook hands with both boys before teasing them with a quick peck on the corners of each of the boys' mouths. "There's your kiss. Now for the fashion show."

"That's so not fair!" Blaise yelled. The he whispered to Draco, "She's going to hate me when she sees the clothes I brought. 3-2-1-."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Blaise! I hate you!" Ginny screeched.

"I love you too my dear," he called back. "Hurry up and get on with the show."

"Come on hun, we won't laugh," Draco also called out. The boys could hear Ginny muttering things along the lines of, 'stupid idiots,' and 'I'm going to kill them,' as well as, 'it's just like a Slytherin.' They barely succeeded in holding back a few snickers. The boys glued their eyes to the bathroom door as it slowly creaked open.

Ginny came out wearing a silvery halter-top that did not cover half of he stomach, a flippy, green micro-mini, silver hoops and a pair of slinky, silver, 5 inch stilettos. Pretending that she was a model, Ginny walked up and down an invisible runway, doing stupid poses before asking a question in a very alluring voice, "How's this for a fashion show?" Both boys were speechless, just sitting there gaping at her. "Ah well, boys will be boys." With a little flounce, she started walking back to the washroom. The petite girl didn't notice the rumpled rug until it was too late. Her ankle gave way. That got both boys out of their trance.

Draco got to the little redhead first, 'Yes, I'll be her knight in shining armour!' Just like three days earlier in the dungeons, Draco scooped her up, placing one arm under her knees while supporting her back with the other.

Seeing this, Blaise ran to get ice, 'Now's my chance to be her knight in shining armour!' When he got back to the room, the blue-eyed boy was disappointed to see Ginny cuddling up to Draco on his bed. Blaise rushed up and put that ice to her ankle, holding it in place.

"Guys, don't worry. It's just a badly sprained ankle. I'll be up on my feet in a couple of days. Too bad they don't teach us any healing spells at Hogwarts. But thanks." With that she kissed both of them on their cheeks, "And I'm sorry to tell you this but, no more fashion shows."

Then the three heard someone apparating, "Hide Ginny in the closet in the den. I'll be back as soon as I can get rid of him." Draco's eyes shone with panic.

"Will do."

If Ginny hadn't been so nervous, she might have enjoyed being carried around by these two boys in particular. Blaise, still holding her sat down cross-legged and gently lowered her onto him so she was half facing him. He then put the palms of his hands beside each of Ginny's ears and leaned in. She evaded him by ducking under his arms. "I wasn't trying to… It was the wall…" Blaise managed to say. No one had ever rejected him.

"Oh yes, I love kissing walls too," Ginny said. 'Wow, if one of these guys was female, they would be perfect for each other.' The two sat in uncomfortable silence for half an hour.

Draco came into the room, "He's gone but will be back soon," Draco called before opening the closet door. He found Ginny sitting on Blaise's lap. 'So she denies me but not him? I'll show him! I'll get her back." It never occurred to Draco that he never had Ginny in the first place. "Blaise, you should probably unpack so that we can do what we want later."

"Good idea, came Blaise's reply. He went into Draco's bedroom and opened the silvery green wardrobe before pulling things out of his trunk.

"Wrong room Blaise," Draco was quick to correct him.

"This is where I stay every year- in your room." Blaise answered very slowly as though Draco had said something idiotic.

"Well you'll be staying in the den with me on one of the couches. This is Ginny's room for the summer."

"I don't mind staying with the lovely lady," Blaise grinned as he saw Ginny colour.

"Come on. I need to talk to you. Now!" Draco hissed dragging him into the den. Ginny was left sitting on the bed. 'I wonder what Dean would think of me living with Draco and Blaise. I wonder what they'll think if I mention Dean. I'm going to have some fun.' Quite soon, the green-eyed girl drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Do you like Ginny?" Draco asked the shaggy-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Well I've only known her for three hours, maybe less. But she's cool, I like her."

"Well I like her too. I guess we'll just have to see which one of us she likes.

A few days later, Ginny started complaining. "You guys, I'm bored. I don't like sitting here doing nothing while you two play quidditch."

"Well, as my father keeps popping in, about three times a day, we can't exactly let you parade around the house, now can we?"

"We still have nine weeks of summer vacation left. I'll die of boredom. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ginny said excitedly.

"How do you play?" The two boys asked, clueless to the Muggle game. Ginny quickly explained the rules to them and the boys eagerly accepted the invitation to play.

"I'll go first," Blaise offered. "Draco, truth or dare?" Draco decided on dare and listened as Blaise informed him of what he had to do. "You know that outfit that Ginny wore and modeled for us?" Draco nodded. "Well you have to wear it and model just like Ginny did.

Ginny was surprised that a Malfoy would actually do it. He actually did it well, though he walked slower than Ginny had, as he had not yet mastered the art of high heels. When he had completed his dare, he turned to Blaise. He picked truth, as he did not want to half to walk around in a miniskirt and halter-top.

"Who do you like?" Draco asked.

'Why of all the mean, rotten tricks to play! Stupid, sly Slytherins! He gave Ginny a cute uncertain lopsided grin and said, "Ginny." He then turned to her and it was her turn, she also picked truth. "Who do you like?" Draco and Blaise held their breath.

"My boyfriend, Dean Thomas of course. Who else?"

ooh! Did u like the ending? I thot it wuz a good one! Lol. So constructive criticism. I think there wuz 2 much dialogue in the story so let me know wut u think. And remember, did u like how Blaise is? If you hav any ideas, plz let me know and I might be able to fit them in. thx a lot evry1. o im really sorry but I cant do personal responses as I just want to be able to post the chapters faster. Hope that's ok with you guys.

RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW


	7. Chapter 6

1Hey you guyz! sorry for the three month wait... I promise it won't happen again! pinky swear Here's the chapter and I know its not as long as my last one b ut that wuz scary how long it was. Reason for me not updating: I had typed almost the whoole chapter up and then 1 day when I was gone, my dad changed my computers and I lost evrything cuz i hadn't known he was going to.. So i had 2 rewrite it all. Oh, and just 2 let you know, read kiss-of-cuteness' stories... They're awesome and she has three right now... a DM/HG BZ/HG and a RW/HG... SO neways, here's the story

In the same moment the boys came to a decision. They decided to outdo Dean Thomas.

"Your boyfriend?" Draco wanted to make sure he had heard right.

"Why him?" Blaise questioned quickly.

"Is it serious?"

"How long have you been going out?"

"Are you planning on dumping him?"

"Do you think he's hott?"

"Have you wrote him this summer?"

"You haven't heard from him?"

"What kind of boyfriend doesn't write to you- wait, I take that back. You're not at your house."

"Am I better looking than him?" Blaise asked the last question before he imitated Draco and took a moment to catch his breath.

Ginny, who had been quiet the whole time the two seventh years had thrown question after question at her, spoke. "Now that you're finished, can I pelt questions at you? Oh, and Blaise, I have to admit that you're better looking than Dean." Blaise smiled triumphantly, "But unfortunately for you, I'm not a shallow person."

'How can I best Thomas?' Draco pondered. 'I'll get her everything she wants. Including fun.'

'Not shallow? That means she cares about personality, not looks," Blaise concluded. 'Well then, I must show her what a great one I have. And get her presents. Girls love presents.'

Draco made the first move, "You know how you wanted to play quidditch?" Ginny quickly nodded in affirmation. "Well how about the three of us play a mini game in the den?"

Ginny squealed in excitement before yelling, "I Love you Draco!" Furthermore, she ran up to him, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a tremendous hug. When she finally stopped, Ginny realized that she didn't have a broom.

As if reading her thoughts, Blaise quickly offered, "You can share my broom with me."

"That would be amazing! What kind of broom do you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Draco interrupted.

"Ginny, I have extras. You can ride on your own broom."

"That's sweet of you Draco, but I'll ride with Blaise."

"The extra brooms are good, Nimbus 2001's and such." Draco didn't want her to be riding on the same broom as another boy who liked her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine," Ginny answered.

Draco was getting panicky, "You know what? You can ride my new Firebolt."

"I think I'll ride with Blaise," Ginny replied firmly. As soon as she said that, Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her gently out of her bedroom and into the den to show her his broom. It, just like Draco's was leaning against one of the painted orange walls of the room devoted to the Chudley Cannons. Ginny couldn't wait to try out the blue-eyed boy's Nimbus 2001. She herself had never owned a broom as her parents could barely afford brooms for five of her older brothers. Percy had never been the athletic type. He brothers hadn't even known htta she could play quidditch until her fourth year when she had ben made the replacement seeker. She had always played on one of the school's Comet 260's. After quickly eyeing up the slick black broomstick, Ginny ran to it and hopped on.

"Wait for me gorgeous," Blaise called as he made his way over to the red-headed girl. He swiftly pulled one leg over the broom, placing himself just behind th younger girl. One of his hands went just in front of Ginny's two hands which were lightly gripping the broom. He wrapped the other arm around her small waist. "Shall we do a few practice laps?" The brown-haired boy whispered into Ginny's left ear.

"Just until Draco brings the snitch up from the pitch,"she whispered just as softly. Ginny gave a little scream as her feet got jolted off the pale orange floor. Because of the sudden burst of speed, Ginny's hair flew back into Blaise's face as she let peals of laughter ring out. Blaise, with the Gryffindor's hair in his face, couldn't see and consequently couldn't steer properly. He swerved around the bright orange room unsteadily. Ginny thought that the Slytherin was just trying to give her a crazy ride and didn't take control of the broom's steering.

As Draco was walking in with the golden snitch he saw the two people staying at his house for the summer about to crash into the ceiling. His quidditch reflexes kicked in the moment he heard a feminine scream and a loud crash. The blonde boy swiftly ran beneath the falling girl and scooped her small frame up bringing her close to him. Blaise hit the floor with a thud. Draco brought Ginny, who seemed to be unconscious from hitting her head on the ceiling, to one of the comfortable couches. After frantically checking her over, the seventh year found nothing wrong with her except a small bump on her head. He sat down on the floor beside the couch and waited for the girl he liked to awake.

As he glanced around the room he realized that he had completely forgotten about Blaise who had hit the stone floor quite hard. Draco stood up quickly and started over to his best friend when he heard a female's voice, "Mmm, what happened?"

The flaxen-haired boy returned to her and helped the Gryffindor sit up. "I'm not sure exactly. I came back from getting the snitch when I heard you scream. You hit the ceiling, which is almost fifty feet high! I caught you just as Blai-"

"Blaise!" Ginny screamed as she saw his limp body on the floor, his head bleeding. The little red-head kneeled beside him and gave a gentle shake, "Wake up Blaise. Wake up!" She herself had never been able to deal with unconscious people after she had been told by Harry precisely how he had found her in the Chamber of Secrets. She now always feared that the people would die. She started shaking the brown-haired boy more frantically. "Blaise, Wake up! Wake up! Draco, he's not getting up!" Ginny managed to say before collapsing into Draco's arms and breaking out in tears.

So, I know it was a crappy chapter but I had writers block. SO neways review review... reviews make me happy and then I want to write:D and remember kiss-of-cuteness' stories... if you have ne ideas for this story either leave em in your reviews.


	8. Update

1Ok, this is what's happening. I reread this story. Realized how bad it is. Mary-Sue characters, no plot etc. SO I'm going to delete this and then, if I can think of a way to do it good, rewrite it. This story was originally made when I was 12 years old, so that could be one of the reasons. SO yes, I'm definitely thinking of writing a story with the same general idea.

Just thought I should let you all know

Georgia


End file.
